Primadonna
by Sadie Winchester
Summary: [pri-ma-don-na] :: A temperamental and conceited person. :: All I ever wanted was the world, I can't help that I need it all. :: Drew/Percy, Annabeth/Percy.


**Primadonna: The Rise and Fall **  
[pri-ma-don-na]|| A temperamental and conceited person. || All I ever wanted was the world, I can't help that I need it all. || Drew/Percy, Annabeth/Percy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own the song. I also do not own _Skip Beat!, _it belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki.  
**Started: **7/3/13 **Finished: **7/6/13

**"Primadonna" - Marina and the Diamonds  
**[pri-ma-don-na]: a temperamental and conceited person, a selfish diva.

_**All I ever wanted was the world, I can't help that I need it all **_

For Drew Tanaka, to snatch someone's boyfriend from under their nose, it wasn't difficult. It was more like a weekly routine, but even though everyone knew of her ways, they never _did _see it coming. She was like a snake, stealthy and quick with her attacks on her victims. Once she sank her fangs onto her prey, there was no escaping.

Drew has been trying to catch Percy Jackson's attention for years, but he was always busy drooling over that pesky daughter of Athena. The daughter of Aphrodite wasn't one to give up so easily, but that boy just wouldn't _give in _and that frustrated her so much, but she wasn't one to pass up a challenge.

_**The primadonna life, the rise and fall **_

He always shook his head and ran a hand through his already messy hair and sometimes scratched the back of his neck - every gesture that he made was somewhat _cute_. He _always _let her down gently, no matter how many times he pried her off away from him, claiming that he only loved Annabeth, but that only made her want him even more.

Drew never did learn how to take no for an answer.

_**You say that I'm kinda difficult, but it's always someone else's fault **_

"Drew, damn, you're really difficult," he mumbled as he tried to step away from her before anyone could see the two of them together and word got around and reached Annabeth's ears. He _really _didn't want to face an angry Annabeth and be put through Tartarus by her jealousy.

"It's not my fault that you don't want to give me a chance, Percy!" she playfully smacked his shoulder and shot him a smile. He forced a smile and stumbled back.

"Give me a chance, just one," she whispered, putting every ounce of energy onto her persuasive voice. His eyes became glazed and that was when she knew that she had trapped him. A cat-like grin etched its way onto her face.

_**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**_

It was until two weeks later when people began to notice things. They began to notice the lingering touches from Drew and how Percy _allowed _them. They noticed how the two always hanged around each other, whispering secrets in each other's ears. They noticed his willingness to please her and they became more watchful, so suspicious, especially the children of Athena.

Annabeth wasn't at camp; she was too busy remodeling Olympus to pay attention to her own boyfriend - a big mistake from her part, really.

"She's got him wrapped him around her finger," Drew heard her siblings whisper as she walked past them with the son of Poseidon trailing behind her like an obedient puppy. Drew could only smirk in victory and thank her mother for blessing her with her persuasive voice.

_**You can count on me to misbehave **_

"Drew, I don't think this is a good idea... we're breaking the rules and Chiron won't be happy," Percy rambled on as she approached his bed, where he sat shirtless, his voice groggy and his hair sticking up wildly. She momentarily panicked inwardly, fearing that he was snapping back into consciousness and straying away from the metaphorical chains that bonded them together.

Drew smiled at him like a predator as she crawled onto his bed, pushing away the sheets. The possibility of being caught by their camp director added to her excitement, but she knew that they had to be quiet. Although, it was more thrilling when they did _it _behind a tree near the arena when it was crowded because she _wanted _to be caught with Percy doing all of those unspeakable things to her. It would show everyone just to whom he belonged to.

"You see, Percy," she began trailing a finger from his jaw and down to his chest. His breath hitched and she inwardly smiled smugly at the power that she had regained over this man. "I don't exactly follow the rules."

_**Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me? Would you get down on your knees for me? **_

He stood up from the sandy ground and grabbed her hand, the two of them walking together, ignoring the whispers of gossip and the pointing fingers that surrounded them.

Then, he turned to face the charm speaker and kissed her then and there.

Everyone's suspicions were confirmed and the whispers got louder. The children of Athena were enraged but their sister would find out soon enough.

He got on his knee and took out a box from his jeans' pocket and opened it for her to see. As she stared down at him, she could see that his sea green eyes were still glazed over, just like the first day when she had trapped him under the spoken magic.

_**Pop that pretty question right now, baby **_

"Drew, will you marry me?"

His words sounded forced to her, like he was fighting with himself, but she didn't care. She had been waiting for this moment for too long, to have the Savior of Olympus on his knees, practically begging for her; she had waited for the moment in which he popped the question and she basked in the glory of everyone knowing that the most powerful demigod, the son of the mighty Poseidon was _hers. _Only the most gorgeous man for a beautiful woman such as herself, mind you.

_**Beauty queen on a silver screen **_

All her life, she had been told that she was beautiful, and of course, she believed it. She had always loved what she saw in the mirror - a confident and beautiful woman staring back at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world; the most beautiful that anyone would ever lay eyes on.

She could snatch the diamond crown from Miss Universe's hands in a heartbeat with her looks if she wanted.

_**Living life like I'm in a dream **_

Now that everyone knew that Percy Jackson was officially hers, well, everyone except that blond bitch, Annabeth, her life was perfect. She was the one that the girls envied, the one whom they cursed in jealousy and the one whom they wanted to be in the place of; they eyed her engagement ring evilly.

They wondered how she got him from Annabeth's tight grasp.

Drew chuckled as he applied a thin layer of strawberry lip gloss - (Percy loves strawberries) - "A careless girlfriend who loves her work more than her man plus another woman whom is willing to snatch him away with her charm speaking abilities, it equals forever alone blonde bitch and victorious me, that's all."

_**I know I've got a big ego, I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though **_

"You're beautiful, Drew," he murmured and kissed her naked shoulder. She snuggled closer to him under the sheets and smiled.

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice, darling."

Percy laughed lightly and hugged her into him tighter, "You really do have a big head."

"I don't see what the problem with having confidence is, Perseus."

"Hey, don't have to snap at me. I was just saying."

He kissed her nose once, and then proceeded to her lips.

_**When you give, I want more more more **_

She loved kissing him. It wasn't just a simple kiss - it was like one of those cliché kisses in a romance novel or a drama. He moved his lips against hers slowly; it was slow, but messy, with tongues.

She climbed on top of him once against and smirked at him which he returned.

_**I wanna be adored **_

"Why would you mess up Percy and my sister's relationship, Drew? Why?" Malcolm demanded angrily. She watched him impassively and examined her perfect nails, her eyes traveling up her fingers and settling on the engagement ring with the big diamond resting on top. She tore her eyes away from it and straightened her fiery dress.

"You know, blood orange really suits me -"

"Tanaka," the blonde son of Athena said threateningly and stalked in front of her with his dagger against her throat.

Drew glared. "I just want to be loved, I want to be adored."

"You could have had that with someone else, not with my sister's boyfriend!"

"Ex," she corrected him. "Her ex-boyfriend and my fiancé, and I only want him... my good looks compliment his and his rising popularity benefits me too. It's a win-win situation, really."

"Just wait until Annabeth finds out. She _will _murder you in cold blood and take back what was hers in the first place. Percy doesn't love _you, _he's under your damned charm speak spell, but once Annabeth is here, she _will _snap him out of it, shallow whore."

"I'd love to see that bitch try."

Malcolm had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid slapping her across the face. He would leave that up to his sister.

_**'Cause I'm a Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world, I can't help that I need it all **___

_**The Primadonna life, the rise and fall **__  
_  
Even though she didn't show it; his words struck her heart three times a million. Her face slipped and she slid down to the ground, her back against the tall tree in the deepest part of the forest.

She knew that Percy _didn't _love _her, _but she had always pushed that thought to the back of her head.

If people found out that she had Percy trapped under her spell... she could see everyone whispering about her, making snide comments and rude remarks - how she couldn't really make a boy fall in love with her _without _using love magic. She could see Percy and Annabeth kissing and everyone cheering for them but mocking her.

She could see the empire of lies and deceit that she built alongside Percy crash and burn before her eyes.  
_  
__**You say that I'm kinda difficult, but it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave **_

_**Primadonna girl **_

She was not going to let that happen, not before she became Mrs. Jackson, and one day when she returned to her home in Japan, she would no longer be Tanaka Drew-san, she would be known as Jackson Drew-chan.

"Bakka," she scolded herself. "Stop thinking so negatively!"

_**Fill up the void with Celluloid  
Take a picture, I'm with the boys **_

When she was a little girl, back in Japan, she always loved to watch old romance dramas, and occasionally action - (she was a big fan of Hizuri Kuu, but then again, who wasn't?). She was always so mesmerized by the motion pictures, every frame, and every detail.

Watching those dramas and movies made her forget that she was shunned and ignored by her school mates for being queer. She couldn't help that scary monsters chased her around, she couldn't help that the boys didn't run away from _her _because apparently, she was too pretty to have cooties. She loved to give the boys chocolates on Valentine's Day and loved it even more when they returned the gesture on White Day, giving her cookies, jewelry, white chocolate, and marshmallows, sometimes even make-up.  
_  
__**Get what I want 'cause I asked for it, not because I'm really that deserving of it**_

She remembered fondly with her head in her hands, shifting to make herself comfortable on the grassy ground, that whenever she asked for something, the boys would trip over themselves to please her. _They _gave in easily, _they _wouldn't reject her, and _they _would love her without charms speak.

She wished just for a moment, that she was back in Kyoto with her father working and being trained to be the okami of her future husband's family ryokan.

Her eyes snapped open and she laughed loudly. _Her? _She couldn't picture herself even being a _nakai-san. _Someone like _her _was _not _meant for a life as a manager of a hotel, much less a hotel _maid! _Ridiculous.

She stood up and dusted her dress. Lacy had promised to help her with her wedding plans.  
_**  
Living life like I'm in a play **_

As she grew up, and her father decided to move to America to get her to Camp Half-Blood, she had always dreamt of being the star of a play like the ones from the annual festivals, dressed in beautiful costumes and fine cosmetics.

_**In the limelight I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego, I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though  
**_  
Perhaps Juliet in _Romeo and Juliet _or maybe she could someday star in a Tsuruga Ren movie, being his co-star! Sure, she wasn't as good as an actress as Mogami Kyoko, but... she could hope, right?

She had always dreamt of climbing her way quickly up the Japanese charts with her singing - she _is _an excellent singer, good enough to beat that Fuwa Sho, Japan's No. 1 musician, if she did say so herself.

_**Going up, going down, down, down  
Anything for the crown, crown, crown **_

She stared up at Percy's gorgeous face, smirking in triumph when she caught sight of his glazed eyes - she _always _did. She didn't give a damn that he didn't really love her that he was under a spell; he was hers and only hers. She would do anything to achieve her goals - like seducing Percy Jackson and making him hers - even if she had to play dirty.  
_**  
When the light's dimming down, down, down**_

She caught a flash of blonde curls and next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground with a cold Celestial Bronze dagger against her throat. Steely gray eyes glared at her and she could feel the drops of blood beginning to run down her neck and to her chest.

"I'm here to take back what's _mine,_" Annabeth said dangerously.  
_**  
I spin around **_

Her dagger clashed against Annabeth's and sparks flew in the air. There was a crowd beginning to form and she heard someone calling Chiron's name in the distance.

She didn't avert her eyes from the girl in front of her. The two danced around each other, slashing and stabbing, spinning dangerously. Their breathing was heavy, their glares were heated and the background noise faded and it was just the two of them fighting to death.

Annabeth aimed for Drew's legs, but the Japanese girl foresaw it and jumped just in time. Drew aimed for the daughter of Athena's mid-section, but missed by an inch as Annabeth jumped back.

"Girls, please stop!"

The boy that they were fighting for jumped in between the two as both girls threw their daggers like arrows at each other.

Percy fell to his knees as the two daggers pierced him; Drew's dagger on his mid-stomach and Annabeth's on the left side of his back,

There were panicked shrieks and the two girls stood in shock.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried and threw herself next to the boy she loved. "Percy, don't close your eyes, please. Stay with me, please, Seaweed Brain!" she cried desperately and tried to remove her dagger without hurting him, but with every inch that she pulled out, he only bled more until the three of them were in a puddle of thick blood. He began to wheeze, barely holding on.

"Someone get him to the infirmary! Apollo kids, hurry!" Drew screamed with tears in her eyes, shouting orders, and for once, she didn't need to use charm speak because nobody objected.

Percy's breathing stopped - every breath he took hurt _so _much. His eyes, they weren't glazed for once. He first looked at Drew, who was biting her nails, not caring about her manicure for once, then at Annabeth's terrified face.

"I love you," he croaked out and closed his eyes as he breathed out the name of the girl he loved that made the other girl fall to her knees in heartbreak.

_**'Cause I'm a Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The Primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult, but it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave **_

_**Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The Primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult, but it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave **_

_**Primadonna girl **_

**End of Chapter Note(s): **

**- **I purposely didn't say which name he said... I want you to guess in your review, but there won't be a sequel, most likely.  
- In Japan, it is of good manners to use honorifics, which come after a person's name. The most common is _-san _(ex: "she would no longer be Tanaka-san, she would be Jackson-san), which means "Mr.", "Mrs.", and "Ms." So, in Japan, she would be Tanaka-san (Ms Tanaka) and after she got married to Percy (if), she would be Jackson-san (Mrs. Jackson); _-chan _is used for little boys or young and older girls.  
-"Bakka," is a Japanese word meaning "fool, idiot, stupid", along those lines.  
- White Day is a day that is marked in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and China on March 14, one month after Valentine's Day when the boys/men give the girls who gave them chocolate gifts - typically white.  
- Kyoto is a real city in Japan, actually.  
-The **okami** is the female manager of a ryokan, a **ryokan** is traditional Japanese hotel, and **nakai-san **are room maids  
_-_Hizuri Kuu, Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyoko, and Fuwa Sho are not real people, only fictional characters of the Skip Beat! Universe, an anime and manga, which I do not own.

**That's all! Please review... and sorry for all of the Skip Beat! references. **


End file.
